


Incandescent

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30-Minutes-to-Gift, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faerie! Kakashi, Faerie! Obito, Glitterific, Glitterpalooza Event, I hope you enjoy it, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short & a Little Naughty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: "Their bodies glistened as they began to move, circling each other in a dance that only they knew. Kakashi and Obito spun faster and closer, their dust mixing and blending below them like the most delicate, sparkling snowfall. "
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 22





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> This drabble was written for the 30-minute gift event: Glitterpalooza.
> 
> The overall theme :  
> Glitter
> 
> And the particular prompt beyond that was:
> 
> Fandom: Naruto | Fave character: Kakashi | Keyword: Faery wings | Fave flavor: Salmiakki
> 
> Event guideline was:
> 
> “You’ll have literally 30 minutes in a 48 hour period to make your gift!!”
> 
> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time manipulating them.

“Just try and catch me,” Kakashi boasted over his shoulder.

But in truth, he wanted to be caught, and he knew that Obito already knew that.

“What is my reward if I do?” Obito teased as he began to give chase anyway.

Kakashi’s translucent wings fluttered, illuminated by the moonlight behind them. They shimmered and shivered, emitting a shower of sparkling dust that glittered in the moonlight.

“Me,” he smiled, hoping he looked as beautiful as he felt.

Obito doubled his speed, his wings flapping madly, and he left a trail of dust that shone blue against the night sky cascading in his wake.

Kakashi erupted in laughter, halting his ascent and providing Obito with the opportunity to match his altitude. The pair hung suspended in midair, their breath quickening and wings quivering as they drank in the sight of each other.

Their bodies glistened as they began to move, circling each other in a dance that only they knew. Kakashi and Obito spun faster and closer, their dust mixing and blending below them like the most delicate, sparkling snowfall.

They collided in a passionate coupling, wrapping around each other wherever and however they could. Their tongues tangled, completing their connection and they moved fervently against one another.

So focused as they were on pleasing and pleasure, the pair began to gently drift down through their own dust. Kakashi broke the kiss and gasped at the alluring sight of his lover. Obito’s skin, hair, and wings were covered in dust. His whole self sparkled in the moonlight.

Kakashi memorized the look of bliss on his lover’s face as Obito reached his apex, and in the next moment, he reached his own. He sighed and shuddered in Obito’s arms as the pair entered freefall.

Obito recovered from his climax first and was the first to remember his wings. They fluttered once more, beating in time with their hearts. Kakashi clung to him, burying his face in the crook of Obito’s neck, suckling the shining, tender skin there.

Kakashi kissed the salty perspiration that coated Obito’s skin. He licked at it until he reached the taste of his lover beneath it that when pressed, Kakashi described as anise. Obito chuckled softly, knowing he was Kakashi’s favorite flavor.

Kakashi felt Obito’s arms wrap tighter around him as he lowered them to land gently on the ground below them. There the lovers slept, embraced on a glimmering bed of their own dust until the moon surrendered to the sun.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community


End file.
